Yamanaka consultoria sentimental ltda
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Fazemos de você, sapo, um príncipe encantado pra ninguém botar defeito. Observação - para casos de insatisfação: nós NÃO devolvemos seu dinheiro.
1. Chapter 1

**YAMANAKA **consultoria sentimental ltda

Escrito por: Mione Ootori (Mione Potter love)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e todo universo do mangá (e anime) "Naruto Shippuuden" não me pertencem e não vão me pertencer. Estou tentando lidar com isso.

**Nota da autora**: Eu adoro Ino Yamanaka. E tenho um carinho todo especial pelo shipper Naruto/Ino. Esta é minha tentativa de fazer algo com eles. Tenho essa idéia há um bom tempo por agora, estava criando coragem para postá-la. Espero que se divirtam.

**Observação:** Fic não betada.

Classicação 'T' porque ainda estou incerta do que pretendo fazer aqui...

* * *

**Sinopse**: Fazemos de você, sapo, um príncipe encantado pra ninguém botar defeito. Observação: para casos de insatisfação: nós NÃO devolvemos seu dinheiro.

**Sinopse**²: Era o acerto perfeito. Ela precisava de dinheiro. Ele: "renascer".

Não que ela pudesse fazer isso... mas ele era burro o bastante para acreditar. E ela esperta demais para deixar essa oportunidade passar.

* * *

**Intro**

Ino suspirou profundamente. Olhando para trás, bem no início dessa confusão, quando apenas precisava de _muito_ dinheiro... ela nunca imaginou que ia conseguir ferrar tudo outra vez. Ainda que desta vez apenas afetasse a si mesma.

_A culpa era toda __**dele**__, para variar_. Ela grunhiu baixinho, maldizendo Naruto.

Porque, acima de tudo, Ino também não esperava... que fosse gostar tanto de ser sua professora.

**Flashback:**

Ela o analisou de cima a baixo, como se ponderando. – Ok! Faço de você o par dos sonhos de qualquer garota _por_ um preço camarada...

Ele sequer ponderou quanto as palavras dela - Feito!

E quando a viu se afastar, Naruto sorriu desconcertado, coçando a cabeça, luzia quase assustado, o que Ino lhe faria quando descobrisse que ele não tinha um tostão sequer?

Decidiu que era melhor que ela não soubesse tão cedo...

-- x --

-Cara, você vai dar um trabalhão – ela disse, meneando a cabeça. – Ainda bem que você está me pagando por hora.

-Sim, mas só no fim de todas as aulas...

-É, é, eu sei – a garota retrucou abanando as mãos como se não desse importância. – Então... você quer impressionar a Sakura? – Ino indagou maliciosamente.

-Eu nunca disse que era sobre a Sakura-chan! – Naruto resmungou corando furiosamente.

Ino riu. – E precisa mesmo? Está por todo o seu rosto, Naruto – ela fez um ele com o indicador e polegar e postou na testa. – Dessa forma – zombou. - Você é _tão_ previsível.

-Eu só quero parecer mais... "apresentável".

Ino riu ironicamente. – Entendo...

-Você sabe? – indagou secamente. – Eu ainda vou pagar _você_, não deveria me insultar.

A loira girou os olhos. – O que for.

* * *

(Continua)

**Nota da autora número dois:** Como você pode perceber, este é um projeto _muito_ despretensioso. E não é algo remotamente dramático ou angst. Eu só quero brincar com alguns dos meus personagens preferidos.

See ya.


	2. Chapter 2

**YAMANAKA **consultoria sentimental ltda

* * *

-Senhorita Yamanaka?

-Pois não?

-Seu pai se encontra?

-Oh, me desculpe. Ele não está. Eu posso ajudá-lo?

-Eu creio que sim. Há certas despesas que ainda não foram pagas – o senhor a sua frente a fitou como em repreensão e despejou um maço de contas sobre o balcão da loja.

_Não mesmo!_

Ino o encarou ofendida. Ele a olhava como se ela fosse a culpada.

A garota quase se sentiu envergonhada ao se dar conta: acontece que era.

**[Flash-back]**

-Ino, filha, tem certeza que não será muita responsabilidade para você?

-Qual é pai, o que pode dar errado em três meses? Vá tranqüilo. Eu trabalho na loja desde que me entendo por gente.

-Sim, mas nunca ficou sozinha por muito tempo na administração – seu pai lhe lembrou.

A garota suspirou. – É verdade. Mas não pode ser tão difícil – e então sorriu com mais confiança do que sentia, apenas para seu pai ficar calmo. Aquela viagem era uma grande oportunidade que ele não podia perder. – Ora, papai, não confia em mim?

**[Fim do flash-back]**

E agora, dois meses depois, ela simplesmente estava _ferrada_.

Estava fazendo malabarismo com as contas. Tudo havia se tornado uma bola gigante de neve sem que ela se desse conta... Não ficava dinheiro em caixa, por mais que a loja estivesse muito bem, de tantas contas atrasadas que tinha.

Ela tivera que pagar a energia de dois meses atrás, porque se não o fizesse iriam cortar e ia ser um desastre total para a loja - todas suas flores, sem a devida refrigeração, iriam murchar. Havia ainda as contas de água. E, Kami-sama, os fornecedores, aos quais devia uma pequena fortuna. E ela nem estava falando das contas de casa!

_O salário de Sato obaa-san_, Ino lembrou nervosa. Sato era uma velha senhora adorável, mas sem qualquer "serventia" por assim dizer - em verdade, ela _estragava _as flores que tentava cortar.

Mas Ino sorriu como se não soubesse de nada. – Oh, Kami-sama, eu não fazia _idéia_ que tínhamos essas contas. Eu não recebi nenhuma! – e piscou os olhos de forma inocente, o homem a sua frente a encarou incerto. – Mas não se preocupe, senhor...

-Kasami. Hishiro Kasami.

-Senhor Kasami – sorriu docemente. – Resolverei o mais brevemente possível - o senhor pareceu hesitar. – Até o fim de semana efetivarei o pagamento das contas. Eu só estou um pouco ocupada no momento... Como pode ver, só estamos eu e Sato obaa-san – a loira apontou para a senhora que cochilava sobre uma cadeira de balanço – Bem, ela é muito idosa e _frágil_ e eu não posso deixá-la sozinha, nem mesmo com qualquer responsabilidade.

O senhor Kasami pareceu enternecido com o tom carinho de Ino ao falar da senhora Sato. – Eu compreendo senhorita Ino. Mas, por favor, não demore a resolver essas pendências.

-Eu não irei. Não se preocupe – lhe dispensou um sorriso brilhante. – E, pelo senhor ser tão atencioso, lhe darei este lindo buquê.

-Oh, não, não, não será necessário.

-Por favor, eu faço questão... Eu tenho certeza que a sua esposa ficará muito feliz.

Ele hesitou por um instante, mas assentiu por fim:

- É, eu acho que vai sim - Hishiro sorriu levemente, aceitando as flores. Então ele se despediu alegremente de Ino e saiu da loja.

Ino enterrou o rosto nas mãos, gemendo baixinho antes de murmurar um palavrão.

-O velhote já foi?

A jovem kuinochi levou um susto ao observar a senhora Sato ao seu lado. – Não estava dormindo?

A velha lhe sorriu um sorriso sem dentes. – Ah criança! Você tem tanto que aprender...

Ino achava mesmo que sim. Tipo como administrar uma loja. Como não ser morta por seu pai quando esta mesma loja estivesse liquidada, se a primeira opção falhasse... Ou como Sato obaa-san chegara tão perto ao seu lado, sem ser notada.

-Vai dar tudo certo, querida – a mulher disse apertando seu braço.

Ino sorriu um tanto desesperada. – _Tem_ que dar.

* * *

(Continua)


End file.
